


Can’t Be Serious

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Liam is just confused, M/M, Mason is a little shit, Theo is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Somehow, Liam’s last minute costume wins him a couple’s competition. Problem is that he isn’t in a relationship.





	Can’t Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> Things to know: Theo is a normal werewolf in this (I also head canon him in this as being in Satomi’s pack) and they’re all seniors in high school. That’s it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“No.” Liam said immediately, opening his front door to reveal Mason pouting on the other side. “Absolutely not.” He couldn’t help but whine as his best friend shoved past him and slipped into the house. “I didn’t invite you in. Aren’t you supposed to be a vampire?” He grumbled under his breath. “I don’t understand why I have to dress up. It’s not like I have a date or anything.” He complained, turning on his heel and following Mason into his kitchen. The other boy ignored him and began to raid the pantry closet. “Mase!”

“First off, not a vampire. I’m Blade so get it right.” Mason turned with a bags of chips in hand and poked him hard in the chest. “Second, I already told you. You are not just going to wolf out at my party and let that be your costume. You’re my best friend and the best friend of the host is supposed to dress up. Those are the rules.”

“In what universe?” Liam scoffed and crossed his arms, frowning as Mason closed the door and started back to the front of the house. “I’m not doing it.”

“You totally will. I’m serious, Liam. Go down the street to the costume shop and pray they have something left. You’re not coming into my house without a costume on.” He pulled the door open and stepped outside, turning to give him a sharp look. “Six on the dot or I’m sending Brett to come drag you over.”

“Fine,” Liam rolled his eyes and frowned as Mason started to his car. “Hey! Did you just come over and steal chips for yourself?!”

“Last bag, too. Your favorite.” Mason called over his shoulder. “You can have them back if you get a costume and come to my party.”

“Dick!” Liam shouted, rolling his eyes as Mason climbed into his car. He flipped him off for good measure and slumped back against the door frame with a quiet groan. The last thing he wanted to do was go Halloween shopping on a day like today. The store would surely be filled with snot nosed brats and people scrambling last minute for a costume. He didn’t want to be one of those people. With a sigh, he turned to grab the keys hanging on the wall by the door. In two hours, he’ll have to be dressed and ready at Mason’s house. “Looks like you’re going after all,” he muttered before pulling the door shut and locking it.

-

As predicted, the Halloween costume shop for the town was crammed to the brim with customers. Gritting his teeth, he squirmed his way through the children running and screaming through the store as he headed back toward the adult costumes. The wall was practically barren and on the racks below the displays, the pickings were slim. He sighed heavily and thumbed through his choices, grimacing. There was nothing left in his size. Of course there wasn’t. “Mason is going to fucking kill me,” he groaned and dropped his head against the wall before him.

“You shouldn’t swear with children present, Dunbar.” He ground his teeth in irritation as the voice of one of his least favorite people sounded behind him.

“What do you want, Raeken?” He turned, leveling a glare at the captain of the rugby team. The werewolf offered him a cocky smirk, shrugging one shoulder as he clicked his tongue.

“Just coming through to make fun of the losers still looking for costumes.” He said, chuckling as Liam scowled. “Why are you so sensitive?”

“I just don’t like assholes.” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “Screw this.” He stepped past the other boy, freezing when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. “Touch me again and I’ll rip you to pieces,” he warned.

“Such a shame that your scent tells a different story, pup.” Theo leaned in, lips ghosting over his ear. “Just wanted to suggest you put the claws away before someone screams.” He jerked his arm free and glanced down where his claws had indeed come out. He took a shuddering breath and withdrew them, frowning begrudgingly at him. Dammit. Why did he have to have a crush on one of the biggest jackasses at school?

“Thanks.”

“No problem, puppy.” Theo winked and took a step back, turning on his heel and strolling away. Liam shook his head and stormed for the entrance, eager to leave and get going to Mason’s. Maybe he could beg for a costume before the party started. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked across the parking lot, shoulders hunched in disappointment.

-

Mason took one look at him and let out an exaggerated sigh. “One job, Li. Just one. Find a costume for my party. That was it. Just one.” He grabbed his wrist, dragging him upstairs to his bedroom. “Lucky for you, I have plan c.”

“Why isn’t this plan b?” Liam asked as Mason let go when they reached the bedroom.

“Because a was me not having to beg you to get a costume. And b was you finding one at the store. C is this,” he returned with a red cape in hand. “The best I have on such short notice.”

“What is this from?”

“My dad had it from that one time he tried to be a magician for my birthday when we were six. I’m pretty sure he found it in a thrift store.” Mason said. “You could totally be Doctor Strange with it.”

“That’s...not actually a bad idea. Except for the hood part,” Liam said as he fastened the cape across his shoulders. “Thanks, Mase. Am I’m sorry for being an ass about it earlier. It’s just been a long week.”

“You’re forgiven. Just don’t be a jerk next time.” Mason clapped his shoulder. “Now, let the party begin.”

-

Three hours later, the party was in full swing. Liam had lost track of Mason almost immediately upon Corey’s arrival and he’d been wandering from group to group to say hello to their other friends. Annoyingly enough, most thought he was Little Red Hiding Hood because of his red cape and he’d corrected far too many people. He’d given up on trying anymore when suddenly Mason was shouting over everyone, the music coming to a halt. “Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make!”

“What…” Shaking his head, Liam inched closer and tilted his head.

“I have the winners of the couples costume contest!” Mason continued, holding up an envelope. He ripped it open, pulling out a sheet of paper. “The winners are….Liam Dunbar as Little Red Riding Hood and as the Big Bad Wolf...Theo Raeken!”

“ _What?_!” Liam choked out, his eyes widening. “We aren’t even a couple! I can’t stand him!” He complained loudly as he walked up to his best friend. “Mason, there has to be a mistake-“

“Why don’t you just take the victory, Dunbar?” Theo drawled from behind him. He turned to find a simple black wolf mask resting on top of Theo’s head, cocked off at an angle. “What’s the prize, Mason?”

“You two can finally stop dancing around each other and kiss already.” Mason grinned.

“We can’t stand each other! He’s an asshole!” Liam cried out, fixing his arms firmly over his chest. “The biggest jackass I know.”

“You’re a moron.” Theo rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him away from a grinning Mason. He maneuvered them expertly through the crowd until they were standing outside on the back patio and let go. “Liam. Why the fuck do you think I was at that costume shop?”

“Because you’re a jerk?” Liam raised an eyebrow. When Theo threw him a dirty look, he raised both hands. “You were the one who said you were there to make fun of people!”

“Why am I in love with the biggest idiot on the planet?” Theo groaned softly.

“You-I-what?” He squeaked out.

“Mason didn’t tell me it would be this hard.” Theo groaned. “He set the whole thing up, Liam. Since you weren’t reacting to how I was trying to flirt-“

“You’ve been flirting with me?!” He flailed his hands. “What the actual fuck is happening right now?”

“Mason said you dated assholes. He said you liked people that made fun of you, like Hayden and Brett.”

“I-“ Liam exhaled sharply, shaking his head as Theo’s face pinched up. “Mason is an idiot. I liked Hayden because I thought she was gorgeous and she was my anchor until she moved away. Brett was just a phase because he’s so fucking hot.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Theo growled softly, his eyes flashing yellow.

“No you’re not.” Liam snapped, his eyes glowing in turn. He stepped forward, standing chest to chest with Theo. “Wait…” his anger faded for a moment as he realized he was still missing answers. “How did he set this up?”

“Mason said he’d try and announce us winners of some stupid costume contest and make sure we won. But we had to actually match so he told me to see if you found anything at the costume shop. Then you didn’t and I told him that and he said he had an idea. Next thing I knew, I was picking up this stupid mask and showing up here. I thought since I’d been smelling your interest for so long, you’d be more willing to this. I was wrong.” He shifted uncomfortably and took a step back.

“I’m just...this is a lot. It doesn’t all make sense.” Liam said, stepping back into his space. “Theo?”

“Ye-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence before warm lips covered his own. Liam smiled softly and drew back, pecking him again with a fond smile.

“Happy Halloween, loser.”

“Why am I the loser?” Theo huffed, bringing up his fingers to lightly touch his lips.

“Because you were one of the ones at the shop looking for a costume.” Liam grinned smugly. Rolling his eyes, Theo grabbed his arms and pulled him in for another kiss. Liam didn’t mind in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the original prompt up but it was something about Thiam going to Mason’s costume party with totally different costumes and winding up with unrelated costumes and still winning a couples contest. I mixed it up a little bit.


End file.
